He Quite Likes Hope
by BuffyAnn23
Summary: A little drabble on Journey's End from Tentoo's perspective


"Does it need saying?"

The New, New, Doctor rolled his eyes inwardly at his counterpart's dismissive reply, his fists clenching in his pockets. He was doing what they've always done. Putting up walls and distancing himself in an attempt to lessen the pain and heartache rather than tell her the truth. Coward every time. And yet at this particular moment it's that same cowardice that he's also grateful for because he's still not sure if he'll be able to measure up to his former self in Rose's mind and the thought of losing her after he's just gotten her back again is unbearable.

"And you Doctor?" Rose asks, pulling him from his musings. Her hazel eyes are glistening with unshed tears as she stares up at him apprehensively. "What was the end of that sentence?"

As the wind whips her golden locks about her face he finds himself mentally transported back to the last time he saw her on this beach and his single heart stutters in his chest. It seems that the universe has deemed fit to give him one more chance and _he's_ not going to waste it.

He casts a quick glance over at the full Time Lord to wordlessly relay the myriad of thoughts and emotions going through his mind. Anger – 'Y _ou're a coward'_ , possessiveness – ' _she's mine, you can't have her'_ and finally fear – ' _please don't take her away from me_.'

Steeling himself he pulls his hand from his pocket as he turns his attention back to Rose and reaches out, trailing it down her arm before coming to rest at her elbow and gripping it lightly, the dark blue leather soft and cool beneath his fingertips. He can feel his heart pounding against his chest and he takes a deep breath to compensate for the lack of his respiratory bypass as he leans forward to whisper into her ear the three words he's longed to tell her since practically 'run'.

His confession feels like a weight being lifted from within his soul and as he pulls backs she's staring up at him with something akin to disbelief and wonder. Whatever she's searching for in his eyes she seems to find as she suddenly grabs hold of his lapels and pulls him towards her, their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss full of love and longing and relief.

It takes a few seconds for his body to catch up with his brain as he realizes that he no longer has to hold back; old habits do tend to die hard, and then he's wrapping his arms around her and dipping her back slightly as he crushes her body to his, not wanting to allow an inch of space between them. He feels a twinge of jealousy and regret from his other self but he pushes it to the back of his mind, choosing instead to revel in the feel of Rose finally in his arms once again and the press of her lips against his. It's the one adventure he thought he could never have, practically handed to him on a silver platter and he's not going to squander it.

The kiss is over all too soon for his liking as Rose pulls out of his arms and sprints forward and as his head starts to clear he hears the faint sound of the TARDIS dematerializing over the strong winds and turns just in time to catch the faint flicker of the big blue box that served as his home for centuries fading away.

Rose is facing away from him, standing stock still and shoulders tense as she stares at the faint impression in the sand where the TARDIS once stood. The Doctor closes the gap between them tentatively, his hand slowly wrapping around hers and their fingers entwining as he comes to stand beside her and when he feels her thumb softly stroking the back of his, they meet each other's gazes simultaneously. He can feel the hurt and confusion radiating off her in waves and see an underlying uncertainty in her eyes but as he feels her thumb brush lightly over the back of his once more and watches her expression soften slightly he feels the tightness in his chest start to ease.

They're together now. That's all that matters and whatever 'storms' have yet to come their way they'll face them together, side by side because they can finally have forever and he will never let her go again. Pulling her to him, he reaches up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, gently brushing the apple of her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes are now shining with something that could only be described as hope and he smiles down at her warmly, clinging to the feeling. Yes, hope is a good emotion. He quite likes hope.


End file.
